Taken
by doctorwhonation
Summary: The Doctor and River land in an unfamiliar place. River and the TARDIS are taken. The only thing left are sticky notes. But who left them? The Doctor searches for River with the help of a familiar face.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! I haven't written anything in the longest time. Had a dream a bit like this the other day and thought I'd write it. Hope you enjoy! **

"Doctor, do you even know where it is you are trying to get to?" River spoke stepping out of the TARDIS, knowing he hadn't taken them to the right place.

"Of course I do. I always do. The TARDIS just doesn't always want to take us there." He was messing with controls on the console trying to get the screen to work. He waited for her response. "River?" When he didn't hear anything he walked to the doors and stepped out.

He looked around. They had landed in a large, dull hallway. It had a grey concrete ceiling, a concrete floor, and concrete walls. He didn't see River or any trace of her or anyone else. He called again, "River?"

Prepared to walk down the hallway in search for her, he put his right foot forward and, as something sharp plunged into his neck, fell to the floor.

River woke not knowing where she was. "Doctor?" She called for him as she realized she was strapped to a large metal board. It was facing mostly front on an angle. Her hands and feet were strapped to the corners.

Memories of what had happened were flowing back to her. She and the Doctor had landed in an unfamiliar hallway. She had stepped out of the TARDIS and had been shot with a dart in her neck. After that she had fallen to the floor. Remembering this she rubbed her neck where the dart had been.

She lay there now, not knowing what to do. She had a pretty bad cut on her arm and a bruise on her knee. She had been stripped of what she was wearing, now only clothed in a short grey tank top and black shorts. She did not have any weapons or tools on her. Whoever had put her here must have taken those too.

She prayed the Doctor would come.

The Doctor woke up in the same spot. At first, he hadn't even realized that anything had changed. Then he stood up and turned around. Where the TARDIS had been remained a large empty space, filled with but a note.

He picked up the yellow sticky note and proceeded to read.

_Thought I'd let you figure this one out, Doctor. It's so much fun to watch you._

He put the note in his pocket. He looked up to the ceiling in search of cameras. He saw one and spoke directly to it. "Alright then. Fine. If that's how you want to play. I'll just find my friend and my box and be on my way." He held up his sonic and waited for a signal. River had been wearing her vortex manipulator. He should receive a signal from it.

When he finally did, he progressed to the right, determined to find River. He would usually refer to her as his wife, but he didn't know who he was dealing with. He didn't want anyone trying to get to him through the ones he loves, again.

The Doctor had been walking for quite a while. He began to wonder if he had chosen the wrong direction. Maybe he had been wrong about the signal. Maybe it had been something else. He was beginning to worry for River.

He regained his hope as a metal door at the end of the hallway entered his sight. He ran to the door. He pulled on the door and was surprised to find it wasn't locked. But his face melted at the sight he saw in the room. On the floor lay River's clothes, weapons, and vortex manipulator. There were blood stains on her top.

He bent down and picked up her vortex manipulator. He stared at it a while before setting it back down and picking up a small yellow sticky note.

_Dead end. _

He carefully set the note down his face filled with disgust and anger. He picked up one of River's guns that had been lying by her clothes. He stood up and looked straight at the camera in the corner of the room. He pointed the gun and shot.

He stood in that same position for a while. Then, placing the gun back down, he brushed a hand over River's things. For the first time since he entered the room his face showed sorrow and despair for the woman he loved, who now may lie motionless in some room she didn't belong in, rather than anger and disgust for the creature that put her there.

He read over the note as the words echoed in his head. _Dead end. _He couldn't help but think there was a double meaning to those words. But he still kept hope. So he gathered himself together and walked out of the room after sliding River's vortex manipulator into his coat pocket.

At first the Doctor walked calmly down the hallway, but as the time kept passing and the hallway almost seemed as if it was stretching, he began running. He was running fast, as if there was something chasing him. He ran until he reached the opposite end of the hallway and another door.

He approached the door with much less speed then he used to get there. He was afraid of what might lie on the other side. But he knew he had no choice. What lies on the other side of that door could change his life.

He didn't let that stop him. He turned the handle and slowly opened the door. It revealed quite an unexpected sight.

**Don't know quite how I feel about this. Review if you think I should continue. Oh, and constructive criticism is much appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for all the positive reviews! Sorry I didn't post this earlier. My internet was down. But I finished it as soon as I checked my phone and saw I had 8 reviews! Now 11! Thanks! **

River couldn't remember how long she had been here. It had felt like only a couple hours, but she knew it could have been days. She remembered waking up a couple times. She remembered a man who had tortured her. He shot electric sparks through her body and had done scans on her. And she remembered a man with a crisp American accent who had come in with some reason the torturer had to leave and on his way out the American winked at her.

She had thought a lot about this man. Perhaps he was just a kind man who got tangled up with the wrong job. Maybe he had felt she didn't deserve this. But she couldn't help but think something about him was familiar.

But she didn't think too much about that. She had other things. For example, being strapped to a large metal board and being tortured somewhere unknown.

She prayed the Doctor would come.

He had been expecting the worst. But this was nothing. Nothing of what he expected to see. He stepped into a large room of what looked to be an office building. It was filled with employees working in cubicles. Written in white letters across one wall were the words "Sparks Incorporated". He walked down the hallway splitting the room.

There were a number of unusual things about the employees. It was a crowded room. But the few people talking were on the phone, and the things they were saying were different from what you expect. "Darling, I can't come home, never again. Not after what I've seen. You must understand. They'll get you too." Most of the conversations sounded something like this one.

The Doctor continued walking down the hallway, when he thought he heard a voice that had grabbed his attention. He turned his head to the other side of the room. There he saw a familiar face. He walked over to this man's cubicle. He was about to speak when the man beat him to it.

"Sir, I do not believe you are authorized to be in this building. And believe me if you aren't then you're going to want to get out of here." The whole time the man spook he didn't look up from his computer.

"Jack, it's me." Jack looked up to face the Doctor. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The Doctor looked momentarily confused. "Oh yes! Yes! My face, it's different. I forgot."

"Doctor?"

"Yes! How'd you know? Well, I suppose you don't have many friends with changing faces." Jack looked around cautiously.

"I haven't seen you in the longest time, Doctor! I've seen Martha though, working with UNIT. Do you have a new companion now?"

"Yes. That's actually what brings me here." He remembered what he had seen in the other room, and his tone became more serious.

"We landed in the hallway out there. She stepped out before I did and we I came out she was gone. I got knocked out and when I woke the TARDIS was gone. The only thing left was this note." He showed him the note and told him the rest of the story.

Jack looked to be deep in thought. "Your friend, what's her name?"

The Doctor looked at him momentarily, as if processing what he had asked. "River, River Song."

Jack smiled, which confused the Doctor. "I know where she is. She's alright. They've done tests and scans on her, but she's alive, Doctor, and I can take her to you."

The Doctor's face lit up. He hugged Jack, surprising even Jack. "Thank you, Jack. Thank you so much."

Jack smiled. "Alright Doctor, alright. But it's not going to be easy. I could get down there easily, but I don't know how easy I can get you down there."

This didn't stop the Doctor. He was so happy. River was alive and she was going to be fine.

He would find her, just as he always did.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Constructive criticism is much appreciated! **


End file.
